


voltron: online

by nyx1220



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Allura - Freeform, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Keith/Lance - Freeform, M/M, Online Dating, Online Friends, Pidge - Freeform, Shiro - Freeform, Voltron, bxb - Freeform, frienfs, hunk - Freeform, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, online, shallura - Freeform, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx1220/pseuds/nyx1220
Summary: keith and shiro are friends. hunk and pidge are friends. and hunk and lance are friends. the all come together online and make friends!lance and keith end up falling for eachother and they meet up





	1. Chapter 1

paladins of the universe:

7:32pm- blue logs on  
blue: hey!  
red: oh your on  
blue: hell yea. wassup buddy?  
red: don't call me that  
blue: my man?  
red: no.  
blue: uh..  
blue: bro?  
green: oh my god would you guys just kiss already  
blue: ...  
red: ....  
black: green what did i say about teasing them  
blue: ...  
red: ...  
7:38 red logs off  
blue: look what you did. you made him leave haha  
green: sucks to suck. anyways how are you blue?  
blue: better since red is gone haha  
green: sure..  
blue: what?  
green: buddy? my man? bro?

7:41 blue logs off

green: haha never gets old  
black: stop teasing them  
green: never ;p  
black: disappointed dad noises*  
green: haha  
green: so are we still going to meet up this weekend?  
black: yup  
green: i can't wait. like. yellow and i are friends irl and we live close so like..we can too? i mean if you want to not saying you have too..  
black: your rambling..  
green: sorry. just nervous  
black: don't be kiddo...  
black: but anyways i need to go help red he's been calling me  
green: wowowowo hold the phone  
green: oh live with red?!  
green: black?  
green: helloooo??

8:02 black logs off

8:03 green opens chat with black

green: :(  
green: :c  
green: well bye guys  
green: we are not done talking about this tho  
green: i need the deets  
green: so wait your not lying are you?  
green: also in pretty sure yellow is friends with blue  
green: dad we need to get the hot head and the narcissist together  
green: asap.  
green: wow i do ramble. well i guess i should go to. my bro is callin me~ bye!  
green: why am i saying bye? lol no ones here

8:06pm green logs off

 

10:46am blue opens chat with red

blue: dude hunk won't leave me alone  
blue: he's been forcing me to study  
blue: non stop. i'm in the bathroom right now.  
blue: help  
red: no  
blue: D:  
red: <3

blue: <3  
blue: :D  
red: kys  
blue: wow  
blue: whipes away tear* thought you loved me  
red: fuck off i dont  
red: no one could love you but your self.  
red: uh  
red: i was just joking  
red: i mean i still don't love you. like that you kno  
red: plus i have a girlfriend  
red: like i'm not into you like that. just as a friend  
red: acquaintances..  
red: fuck you.

 

10:47 blue opens chat with yellow  
blue: D:  
blue: D:  
blue: babe  
blue: hunk  
yellow: what  
blue: oh  
yellow: get back here dude  
blue: bad idea wrong person oops

 

"lance get out of there!" hunk pounds on the door. lance yelped and sighed as hunk slammed his fist on the door.

"fine fine hold on.." lance opens the door turning the light off following hunk to the small living room they shared.

"okay~ lesson 11 section 3." lance let out a loud groan as hunk started to read the chapter in the history book and fired lance to write some notes down.

paladins of the universe:

10:57am blue, yellow and green logs on

green: why hello pals  
yellow: hello!  
blue: please kill me now

10:58am black logs on  
black: hey  
yellow: hi  
pidge: dad!  
blue: wow okay  
black: don't kill your self  
blue: red told me to do i must  
pidge: AHH I JUST GELL OFF MY CHAIR HAHAHAHAHS  
blue: if looks could kill  
yellow: dude seriously stop growing into your pillow  
blue: you killed me yellow.  
blue: like i'm dead right now  
green: thank god  
blue: HNNNNNNNG  
green: <3  
blue: nope  
green: have it your way lover boy  
blue: i'm not in love!  
yellow: yea you are  
black: yea,.  
green: definitely.  
blue: i am getting attacked.  
blue: i'm leaving  
green: pussy  
black: language  
green: sorry  
black: lol  
yellow: dude where are you going  
blue: takin a shower  
green: send pics ;)))  
blue: ;)))  
black: oh god  
black: no  
black: remember last time  
yellow: oh my god no  
green: aggressively;)))*  
blue: yep bye. ANT THAT WAS ONLY INE TIME  
blue: SND IT WAS A MUSTAKE  
green: haha yea "mustake" almost nood selfie to the princess of the chat  
blue: I EAS JUST JOKIMG I DIDNT ACTUALLY MEAN TO SEND IT AND STFU GREEN

11:12am blue logs off  
green: that was so fucking hilarious tho  
green: princess had no idea what to do  
black: i think he had her traumatized  
yellow: most definitely  
green: "accident" lol  
black: what if it was for red  
green: OH MY GOD WHAT IF  
green: ALSO WE HAVE SOME CHIT CHAT I LIKE TO TALK ABOUT  
black: sigh*  
yellow: wait what?  
green: don't worry  
yellow: oh  
yellow: oh  
green: yea  
green: lol  
black: ah keith's up  
yellow: who?  
green: who?  
black: uh..brother  
green: oh..i didn't know you had a brother  
yellow: yea. i'm an only child lol  
green: i have a bro..matt  
black: lol ik  
green: he's gonna be..nvm  
yellow:?  
green: nothing  
yellow: hmmm okay?  
green: :)  
green: anyways imma go  
yellow: aight..have fun? haha  
green: will do  
black: bye

11:15 green yellow and black logs off


	2. Chapter 2

11:18 green opens chat with black  
black: yes?  
green: so you live with red?  
black: i guess   
green: you guess? or you do?  
black: i do  
green: is red..  
green: is red keith?  
green: is that his name?  
black: ..no  
green: yes it is! haha   
green: i'm pidge..  
black: pidge?  
green: yea!  
black: shiro  
green: hello shiro~  
green: huehue   
black: how have we been talking this long with out knowing eachother s names?  
green: i think almost a year? i dont know man   
green: yellow is hunk. not sure bout blue.   
black: shiro keith pidge and hunk..damn now i want blues. go ask him  
green: no you ask  
black: no. now i got to go keith's yelling at me  
green: boo you suck. bye  
black: bye

 

paladins of the universe

8:35pm red logs on  
red: guys  
red: look what i bought  
blue: oh?  
red:yea  
blue: what you buy?  
red: hold on  
red sends image  
blue: nice..is that you?  
red: yea..  
blue:you have a mullet  
red: what  
blue: a mullet  
blue: why do you have a mullet  
blue: i mean. hell nice fucking bike but. a mullet?  
red: ..what's wrong with my hair? it's not that bad..  
blue: ik i mean you pull it off really really, well  
red: what?

9:04 pm blue logs off

red: ...

9:04 pm red logs off


	3. Chapter 3

11:44pm blue opens chat red  
blue: duce  
blue: man  
blue: listen uo reaj clode  
red: ?  
red: are you drunk   
blue: no shush  
blue: your facs is teally nice an i went to hiss ut   
red: oh?   
blue: and i think i am ib losNAKWBWISKW 

11:46pm blue ends chat

11:47pm red opens chat with black

red sends image  
black: oh my god  
black: i think he just confessed his feelings to you..  
red: never  
red: just hurry home  
red: bring food so we can talk  
black: got it bby bro

11:52pm red ends chat with black

12:09am yellow opens chat with green

yellow: oh god i got lance drunk  
yellow: he's screaming right now haha  
yellow: he almsot confessed his love to keith  
green: waIT WHAT   
yellow: ye-OH SHIR GTG  
green: NO WAJT GIVE ME MKRE DETAILS

12:12am yellow ends chat with green

12:12am green opens chat with red

green: WHAT HAPPENED  
red: ?  
green: with oh wait blues name is lance?  
red: lance?  
green: yes anyways WHAT HAPLENE  
red: he's drunk  
red: wait so his name is lance?  
green: yes yes now tell me!!!  
red: i'm good. my bro is home  
red: bye  
green: IM LITERALY DYING HETE TELL ME FIRST!!!!

12:14am red ends chat with green

**Author's Note:**

> ah sorry had to delete and retype it. i dont know why but it's not saving it all lol


End file.
